Joy to the World
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: After everything he's done, does he have the right to kiss this amazing woman while snow falls outside? Royai Christmas fluff.


Joy To The World

AN: Who wants some Royai fluff for Christmas? :D

After her establishment had been destroyed during the Promised Day, Chris Mustang and her girls had relocated their business. That's why Mustang couldn't spend Christmas there this year. Maes was dead now, so their tradition of getting properly smashed on cheap whiskey the night before Christmas, was also dead. Roy Mustang had never been big on this particular holiday, but this Christmas only served to remind him of everything that had gone wrong that year.

He had let everyone go home early, to their girlfriends and families, and stayed behind himself to do the paperwork that he never finished. What a way to spend Christmas Eve. It was a few minutes after his men left that Hawkeye, clad in her new uniform, waltzed into his office with Black Hayate in tow.

He paused, pen in hand and felt his eyebrow lift in question.

"I have nothing else that I need to attend to tonight Sir. I was wondering how the new position was treating you."

How is it that this woman always magically shows up when he's feeling sorry for himself?

"I have even more paperwork than I did as a Colonel, but more people underneath me to push it on." She smirks at his remark and goes to close the office door so that she can let Hayate off of his leash. The Shiba pads over to Roy, sniffs his hand in greeting and goes to sit at Riza's feet.

"What about you Major Hawkeye?"

"I enjoy the job, but the new title is strange. I suppose I'll just have to get used to it."

Roy nods in agreement. His paperwork is forgotten by now as he goes to sit on his couch. He's tired, more than he thought he was. After a pregnant pause, in which she seems to be thinking, Riza comes and sits on the couch with him, closer than two people who were merely coworkers would ever sit.

"I know it's important to you to rebuild Ishval, but I feel like you're doing it just to repent for your actions."

"I don't understand what you mean Hawkeye."

"I know how it is." Riza looks at her feet and sighs. "We've done a lot of terrible things, but if we only work to fix our past wrongs than we can't move on. I'm hoping that after a certain point you'll forgive yourself and decide that you have a right to be happy."

Roy shifts awkwardly on the couch. He feels alone this Christmas. Even worse he feels inadequate. He tries to remember the last time he was truly happy with his life and he honestly can't. It's always been about getting higher to the top so he could fix everything he's ever wrecked. Has he ever truly done something for himself?

"I don't know how to be happy."

The admission is bitter and sad as he speaks it, and yet she smiles warmly at him, like she's proud of him for realizing it. Knowing her, she probably is.

"I'm not really sure either Sir. I think it's high time we forgave ourselves for what we've done. I'm tired of chasing the past." She smiles sweetly and he can't help but smile back. It's snowing outside his office window and he can't believe he hasn't noticed it before. Hayate barks softly and joins them on the couch. Riza has to move closer to Roy to make room for him, and now she's resting against his legs, with the dog on her feet.

There is no music. No tree or decorations of any kind. Nothing at all to suggest that it's almost Christmas, but for the first time in a long time, Roy feels a little bubble of joy in his chest. He's going to spend Christmas Eve with this woman, and this dog. He may not have much, but if he has this, that's more than enough for now.

"Merry Christmas Sir."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He can smell her hair. It's sweeter than he'd expect from someone as tough as her. She has her eyes closed too. The office is warm from the heater and it's still snowing heavily outside the window. Hayate is snoring at her feet, having fallen asleep quickly as dogs do. Riza looks like she is comfortable enough to sleep, and he's tired himself.

"Merry Christmas Hawkeye."

She smiles, eyes still closed, and rests more of her weight on him. He can see tiny bits of blonde mixed in with her dark eyelashes, and feels insanely lucky that she's there. Through all the shit in his life, she's always been there. She's never left him.

He loves her.

He kisses her, not because he's trying to fix a past wrong or redeem himself, but because it's Christmas Eve and she looks so pretty half asleep and resting comfortably against his legs.

After everything he's done does he deserve to be happy? Is he allowed to kiss this amazing woman while snow falls softly outside? He doesn't know and suddenly he doesn't care. She's kissing him back and that's really all that matters.


End file.
